German Laid Open Application DE 10 2011 056 798 A1 describes a cable having a multi-wire lead and a connector, as well as a shield. In accordance with DE 10 2011 056 798 A1, a spring element is placed on the shield. Then, a shield sleeve is compressed around this assembly to ensure the shielding property.
Although this cable design eliminates the need to cut the shield after the lead is cut to length during the actual assembly of the cable, the design set forth in DE 10 2011 056 798 A1 is nevertheless relatively complex.